Love another way
by Mrs.mellarkandeaton
Summary: " i love you, and i don't care if we are divergent. we can mend each other and help each other." he whsipers "i love you , too." i whisper back. peeta is tris and tobias's son and katniss is peter and lauren's son. very confusing i am sorry but it will get better


Chapter 1

** New story for divergent fans and hunger games fans. This should be in the crossovers but no one reads those so, any who new story! If you have not listened to this song listen to it, it's supposed to be on the divergent soundtrack: find you by zedd. It will also be the theme song for the chapter.**

Tris pov

It's really hard being pregnant. Your weak and really can't move anywhere. Your boobs are too big and your feet are huge. Tobias is a big help, he always makes sure I have my cravings and stuff. So I guess everything is ok. I mean really I hate being pregnant but its life. "Can you go get me some cake from the cafeteria?" I ask Tobias. He nods and runs out the door. I wonder what I will name him. He isn't due until 2 weeks so I was thinking something a little on the lines of bread. Pita bread, rye bread, I think pita bread. Peeta. That's it! Peeta. I always think he will look like Tobias. "Hey! I have dauntless cake." Tobias says as he burst through the door. "Yaah! Cake!" I say. He sets the cake on the dresser while I sit up. He hands me the cake. I eat it up in like 3 seconds. "Wow tris were you that hungry?" he asks. "No, this baby is sucking the life out of me." I say with a smile. "Hey have you thought of names?" he asks me. "Peeta Eaton."I say firmly. "So our kid is going to be named after bread?" he asks teasingly. "As a matter of fact yes." I state. "I'm perfectly fine with that. Peeta Eaton sounds nice." he replies. I smile as he wraps an arm around my waist. Then I feel my thighs get wet. "Tobias, I think my water broke." I whisper. His eyes widen as he hurries out of the bed. "Come on, we have to get you to the infirmary." He says while picking me up and carrying me to the hospital.

Tobias pov

Oh my god. Tris's water just broke. The baby is coming. I rush her to the hospital. "Nurse! Her water broke!' I shout while they bring her to a room. I follow into the room while she groans in pain. I hate to tris like this.

….few hours later…

The nurse motion me into the room as I walk in I see tris with the baby in her arms run to her and as she sees me she smiles. "He has your hair and your eyes." she says. I smile. "Can I see him?" I ask her. She hands him to me. He is so beautiful. I never thought I would have a little bundle of joy that I care about.

** A few years later, tris is 37, Tobias is 39 and Peeta is 16 along with katniss who is dauntless born and is peter and Laurens kid. Peter is dead. I know it is confusing but it will get better.**

Katniss pov

"Prim, stop running around the chasm and get over her!" I yell. She runs toward me. "Katniss, sorry I just really was bored." She says. I ruffle her blond hair. "Aww come on, prim this is dauntless. You couldn't possibly be bored." I tease her. She smiles back. "Now come on, I got to go take my aptitude test so you get to stay with mom." I tell her. She groans and trudges in the house, with butter cup our wretched cat trailing behind her. I run to the train tracks heading to abnegaton, to take my test.

…

Peeta pov

I wake up early and remember that its aptitude test day. I throw on something black and knock on my mom and dad's door. "I'm going to go take my test! " I yell thorough the door. "Ok!" my mother replies back. It's really hard to be the son of four and six, I am expected to basically be the 1 in my initiate class, Which kind of sucks. I hop on the train to abnegation to take my test.

Tris pov

"He has a 90 percent chance, he going to be divergent." I whisper to Tobias. "Tori is doing the test for dauntless he will be fine." Tobias reassures me. I sigh in relief he will be ok.

**If you are confused just tell me, pm me or whatever. I know it's like what is happening? But it will be better I promise. Please review! Also vote for divergent on movie brawl on mtv! Please! We are losing to vampire academy.**


End file.
